Where's Anne?
by lrdhollow
Summary: Will was an American made to live in Japan thanks to his Dad's work. But thanks to a little girl and a promised made to her he's gonna get dragged to a world unlike any other and made to go on adventures for the sake of his promise. Rating based on language and just about anything else that might come up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A World Anew

It was the middle of the day in Shibuya. Everyone was minding there own business except for a citizen who stuck out like a sore thumb. Unfortunately the guy managed to get an earful from a store clerk as he said "Listen here you. I don't care that you're a friend of my daughter or her boyfriend. THE NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU TRYING TO DO THAT TO THAT WITH HER I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK TO THE STATES" with that the clerk threw out a kid who looked like he was on the border of seventeen to eighteen in age; the kid had a more thin and slender body with some degree of built that doesn't ruin the physique, light brown hair, with bluish green eyes, his attire consisted of blue jeans, flip-flops, a plain t-shirt, and Dog Tags that read "Alan Esterly" on them. "Sheesh, I wasn't even trying that to begin with, stubborn geezer" said the kid as he walked off with a grunt.

**OC POV**

My name is William Esterly, Will for short. My dad used to work for Square Enix in their North American division before he got the offer to work at their main headquarters in Tokyo. My family moved to an apartment here in Shibuya when I was three because of it. And unfortunately I'm not exactly known as an upstanding citizen here since I get into more street brawls and fights with other girls' fathers than I can remember (and I wasn't even trying to make a move). But that day was the craziest way to start some crazy adventure thanks to my own weakness.

**POV Ends**

As he headed back home Will thought, "_It was just bad timing. Sure it looked like I was playing with her boobs but I was simply catching her as she fell backwards and my hands just happened to grab them. But they were a bit firmer than I expected them to be and they were perky_". That's when it started to get weird for him especially when some fortune teller set up her stand in the middle of his shortcut home telling him, "You have a strange aura emitting from you and something about says of a fate not in our realm but in another". Thinking that the old women was high on something he proclaimed "Listen, BA-CHAN, I don't what you've been smoking but I'm not the type to believe crazy fortune tellers" with that he went around the fortune teller and continued walking back to his apartment when it happened.

He was three blocks away when he spotted something unbelievable, a girl with pointed ears hiding in the alley nearby wearing a tattered overcoat. She looked frightened by something, so out of a weird feeling he got Will walked up to her and asked, "Excuse but is there something…" he was interrupted when the girl looked at him and screamed to the top of lungs and ran further into the alley. For some unknown reason he ran after wandering why she was so terrified of him as he yelled, "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk" which unfortunately made it worse as he continued to follow the girl to a dead end. He tried to approach the girl slowly to keep her from panicking as he tried to ask her why she was so scared. "She isn't here" said the girl as Will asks her, "Who's She?" The girl answered with tears flooding her eyes, "My big sister, she isn't here. I was thirsty so she left to get some water but…but…I somehow ended up in this strange place…and… I don't know where she is" she started crying uncontrollably as she said that which caused Will to just feel unable to do anything else but say, "Hey…hey come on, don't cry. Tell you what I'll help you find your sister, but promise me you will not cry. You have to be strong in times like this, ok. The name's Will and you are?"

"I'm Anne" the girl answered, "So, you promise to help me". Will simply answered with by saying "I pinky promise". Once they officially made the promise some strange blinding emitted underneath then which caused the girl to yell, "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Will panicked wondering what was happening to him which was gonna be the last thing on his mind when he realized just where he'd ended up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the…?

Will ended up waking up in the middle of a forest when he said, "Note to self, next time you see a weird little girl, DON'T let curiosity get to you. Not that I'm saying your weird or any…" that's when he noticed that Anne wasn't with him so he started to wander the forest looking for her as he yelled "Anne, ANNE! WHERE ARE YOU ANNE!?"

His search ended up leading him to a nearby river which gave him time to think, "_Okay time to go over what happened, I was kicked out of Yuki's place by her father out of a misinterpretation. I walked home; in the process I ran into some old lady acting like a fortune teller who said my fate will involve some other worldly adventure, then I spotted Anne when I was about three blocks from my apartment in an alleyway, I walked up to her to ask what was going on, and then she panicked and ran towards a dead end in the alleyway. From there I was able to calm her down enough to tell me how she got separated from her sister, she started crying uncontrollably so out of my weakness I promised to help find her sister. There was a blinding light, I was knocked out cold, and I woke up to find myself no where near Shibuya. Just how can this day get any worse?_"

The only regret he had in the moment was saying that line when he saw his reflection in the water and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!" His eyes changed from bluish green to crimson red and his hair went from light brown to pure silver.

**Will's POV**

The first words to pour out of my mouth from that was, "This is unbelievable. First I ended up in the middle of nowhere and now I look like something out of a manga or some last minute fan fiction" I tried to calm down after that thinking what would my first step be. Naturally the first step would be to find a nearby town or at least a road to walk along so I did just that which caused me to meet what first appears to be a little girl who looked completely different from Anne. The girl wore a pink puffy dress with blue stripes, a white bra to cover where the dress ends on her chest (which didn't seem to cover anything more than a flat chest), she was just about half my size, but the shocking part was that she also wore a large plate gauntlet on her right arm with plate boots while carrying a giant crimson ax along with a bag full of weapons. So out of curiosity and concern I walked up to the girl and asked her, "Excuse me, why is a little girl like you hauling all these dangerous weapons around?" She answered me with two things; the first was a hit to the head with the blunt side of the ax while the other was her yelling, "BAKA, I'm not a little girl and I'll have you know these weapons are Dwarven made weapons of the highest quality and not to be confused with some cheap iron shit you'll find at a local smith or with Cattelaya" still recovering from that hit to the head I answered, "You still act like one. Wait…did you say Dwarven made? No wonder I mistaking you for a little girl, you're a Dwarf but I didn't expect a Dwarven woman would have a body that no one could tell the front from the back to…" she decided to hit me in the head again when I mentioned her flat chest before she said "Yes I'm a Dwarf, besides I'm still in my seventies so don't expect to have a bit of a bust for a few more decades. And mind if I ask who you are baka, it's obvious you're not from around here and your cloths don't seem to be from any country I've heard about".

While she asked me that I started thinking, "_Her seventies, she might as well be an old hag by human standards if I'm still considered human after that trip, still I should keep my mouth shut about this or else she might skip beating me up and go straight for decapitation. Now I just have to give her a good story so I can find Anne…And I just got a brilliant one lined up_"

From there I told her my little cover story about how I got separated from my little sister, Anne, when a group of bandits attacked my family's farm before we escaped and that now I turned around since I've never known the world outside of the farm. Thinking that it would convince her she said, "THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! MY SALE PITCHES ARE MORE CONVINCING THEN THAT!" with that instead of hitting me in the head she used her gauntlet hand to punch me right in the balls. She demanded that I tell her the truth while I lied on the ground recovering from what she did to my nuts saying that she would do something worse if I lied again. Worrying that she might do more than punch me in the manhood next time, I told her everything even if she thought I was crazy when I told her. She simply responded by saying, "So, you're from another world. Don't worry about it, such things happen more often then you think, but it seems you were somehow transformed as a side-effect and that's actually a first. Still your eyes and hair can easily be overlooked but your ears are another story". Since I was left confused by what she told me I asked, "My ears?" She simply explained, "Check for yourself baka".

So I checked and apparently Flatty-Flat Chest was right; my ears were pointed and the fact that I didn't notice till now is just plain stupid. She continued to explain, "Those combined with that pale skin of yours makes you look like a majin; a human-demon half-breed which aren't exactly accepted into human society but your eyes can be enough to trick some other baka into thinking your just an albino elf if they can't tell the difference between white and silver hair. I have some gear that you can change into to help you blend in, but it will cost you". The fact that she was charging me for a new casual outfit was too much so I decided to state the obvious, I'M AS BROKE AS SHIT!

She started to laugh as she told me, "I know, which is why you'll be doing odd jobs for me to pay off what you owe and the first job will be to act as my bodyguard on the way to Gainos, the Queen's capital. Just to let you know I'm Ymir, The Steel Princess and as of now your boss, you understand baka". I was furious at the idea of being bossed around by some flat chested, stuck up, greedy excuse for a dwarf but I needed the gear to keep from being lynched or worse so I answered, "Fine; but first of all my name isn't baka its Will, second don't expect me to call you anything more than Ymir-san (_because I get the weird feeling you might make me call you senpai __one of these days_), third try not to hit me as often since I rather like it if I can keep my brain intact and not rattling around in my skull, and finally whenever I am not doing any odd jobs for you, it will be spent on either learning about this world or trying find some info on where Anne is. Deal".

**Will's POV Ends**

She agreed to the terms and they began their journey to Gainos. The problem was that it was not going to be as simple as he thought with who he meets on the road.

* * *

Hollow: Well that begins a new journey

Ymir: Hey Hollow why don't come and buy a wonderful Dwaven made sword, I'll even throw in an author's discount

Hollow: Thanks but no thanks Ymir, things like swords aren't in demand in my world like they used to for weapons

Ymir: Than tell me what

Hollow: No

Ymir: TELL ME!

Hollow: Will please get your boss to calm down (_Her childish fits are gonna be the death of me_)

Will: I'll try

Hollow: Hope you all enjoy this chapter of Where's Anne? please leave your thoughts or reviews for me to look at and hope to see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is based on one of the OAV's for the series which also inspired this fanfic**

* * *

Chapter 3

Game Plan Interrupted! A New Face for the Road

Its been a week since they met and they are now sitting at a table on the second floor of a three story tavern."Quit complaining Will" Ymir said as they enjoyed their meal, "It wasn't that bad besides now the armor doesn't stink which helps its value". The armor Will was wearing was a light plated with what was supposed to pass off as Dwarven steel (even though it wasn't really of the same quality) with matching gauntlets and boots while his helmet was a bit tight for his size. Will protested by saying "I thought that the problem of being put into indentured servitude to you was the problem but you went too far. You tied me to a tree by my limbs, and made me get a full-body wax from some random traveler. You would be complaining too if it was you who had to get especially from the pain that I felt for the next ten hours that came afterwards. And I still can't shake the idea that you were secretly watching the whole thing. Not too mention that you made me fight six thieves, four highwaymen, and a small clan of bandits in the last week, so when are we gonna get to Gainos or are you just taking the scenic route just to watch me work my ass off". Ymir needed a way to shift the conversation quickly so she asked, "Now that I think about it you never told me what Anne looked like".

**Will's POV**

I knew she was just trying to shift the conversation but she had a point; so I told her that Anne was a little girl that was just a few inches shorter than Ymir that looked around eight to twelve years in age, she shared the same features as I do now except for the shape of her head and it seems that she had dark hair instead of silver. After hearing that she decided to lecture me (feels embarrassing since she still looks like a little girl), "In other words, Anne is a majin. Now your transformation makes a bit more sense sense; by entering this world with her you somehow took on some of her physical attributions which means that she might have taken on some of yours" I was simply shocked by her explanation especially from what she told me about her past as we traveled so I asked her, "I doubt you learned stuff like that during the fifty years you spent in front of the family forge and smelter. This stuff had to have been more recent like the 30th Queen's Blade competition about a year ago and yes I did my research in the last town so no need to go into too much detail about all the candidates involved, just the one's that fit on how you learned about the majin".

She just gave me a slight chuckle as she told me, "Good then you know Aldra, she was the winner of the 28th and the 29th Queen's Blade; it turns out she was a majin along with her little sister, when she got separated from her a demon, Delmore, appeared to make a deal with Aldra so she could spend an eternity to look for her sister and the only way to do so is to have the authority which can only be given through winning the Queen's Blade. Apparently Delmore was the very person responsible for the girl's disappearance and was just using Aldra to further his own ends, but ironically he ended up falling for her in the end".

The very idea of a demon falling in love might as well be a joke to me but to be honest it reminded me of a weird story that my dad use to tell me when I was a kid about a human and a demon. It made sense that Aldra and Anne might have similar stories of how they were separated so I asked Ymir "So do you think Aldra may be Anne's older sister?"

She to a few seconds to re-evaluate what they discussed before she said to me "It's possible; Aldra got separated from her sister when she went to get some water from a nearby river and Anne ended up in your world after her sister went to get her some water. The problem here is that Aldra got separated from her sister over eight years ago, but it isn't the first time a situation like this happened so it's possible that its more than distance that has kept you two separate".

Before I could say anything else we heard someone near stairs yell, "That's a blasphemy towards God. I'll rightly burn you to death". That's when I saw something that might as well give me a nosebleed on the spot; for a nun her outfit was very revealing and with that miniskirt I couldn't help but yell in my head, "_TELL ME IF THIS IS A JOKE I MEAN WHATS NEXT THEIR MEDITATION AND FORMS OF PRAYER ARE GONNA BE BASED ON KAMA SUTRA. BESIDES THAT I HOPE THEY ARE ALLOWED INTIMACY BECAUSE THE COORDINATES HAVE BEEN SET; 35-23-34 AND TIME TO …_" unfortunately my train of thought was interrupted when Ymir-san decided to hit me in the head for the nosebleed (now I know why she gave me a helmet in that size). After my brain stopped rattling I noticed the woman somehow slipped, fell down the stairs, and got her ass stuck were everyone here can see it behind so I convinced Ymir into using this as a potential sales pitch while I help our friendly nun back on her feet. Especially since the idea of going up against one of the originally contestants of the last Queen's Blade is enough to scare any low-life thug.

The Next Day on the Road

We were about to leave town when Ymir decided to scorn me, "I can't believe you used me like that Will. And for what, some perky boobs and a firm ass that you still didn't get in the end". We continued arguing until the nun from last night caught up to us and asked us if we were heading to Gainos. We said yes and she decided that since we have the same destination she introduced herself as Sigui and we ended up with a new traveling companion on the way to the Queen's capital.

**Will's POV Ends**

Will asked, "Sigui, what's your reason to go to Gainos?" With enthusiasm she answered, "I am being made a High Inquisitor for the church, so I am heading to Gainos to make it official".

Ymir felt left out so she added, "His reason is to repay me for the gear he got from me. My reason is to see the Queen, with the fighting going on here it seemed like a good opportunity to open trade with the Dwarves as far as weapons and armor are of concern (_Plus the world will see the might of Dwarven made arms on the battlefield_)".

Something about that made Sigui act with joy that she plans to help the supply the Queen's army with the tools needed to punish heretics, which in this case is the Queen's enemy. That alone made Will thought, "_Great she's a freakin die hard for the church, and there goes my weekend to boot. This also means I have to wear this helmet whenever she's around since the Church hates the majin with a passion_" with a new companion in tow to Gainos Will feels a mixture of fear for his life if his identity as a majin is discovered by Sigui and anxious since now he knows a possible lead to Anne and help keep his promise to her.

* * *

Hollow: Ymir-san...

Ymir: Yes Hollow, did you decide to purchase the Dwarven made sword I offered.

Hollow: No. I wanted to as what was the real reason you decided to hit Will like that over the nosebleed?

Ymir: I don't need people who work for me to stare like that.

Hollow: People who work for you OR just Will?

Ymir: (turning light pink) Are you saying that I have a thing for that Ecchi.

Hollow: Then why did you give him the armor at half-price?

Ymir: (turning light red) Because I was tired and I needed someone to carry the bag of weapons for me and since he would've been killed on the spot if I didn't.

Hollow: So you thought of him as another business opportunity, another thing to be used for profit.

Ymir: HE IS NOT A THING!HE MAY BE A JACKASS SOMETIMES, A BAKA, AND HE MAY DRIVE ME CRAZY EVERYONE ONCE IN A WHILE FOR HIS INSANE APPETITE,BUT HE IS ALSO A KIND, CARING PERSON, WHO JUST CAN'T STAND TO SEE PEOPLE CRY, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, HE IS NOT A THING!

Hollow: HA! I knew you liked him!

Ymir:(turning deep red) SHUT UP! (knocks Hollow out cold)

Hollow: ...

Sigui: It seems he's out for a while. So, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave you thoughts with us and say I swear; if you say anything of blasphamy towards God and I shall rightfully burn you at the stake as the heritics you are.

Will: I'll warn you if you have to run


	4. Chapter 4

Sigui: Will you can narrate the story, I know a Holy Pose for such a situation but it will take time to perform

Ymir:_Most likely because it involves getting youself off_

* * *

Chapter 4

Welcome to Gainos. What arrangements?

**Will's POV**

I'm not sure how to explain it but since Sigui joined us on our trip to Gainos, Ymir started to act moody (well moodier than usual). Especially when we were in the next town and Sigui helped a sick child with something she called a Holy Pose (although the only thing Holy about it was the view of her ass) and when I made an innocent little peek by mistake, Ymir decides to hit me with the blunt side of her ax again then she made me carry the weapons the rest of the way to Gainos. Even though we were interrupted when Sigui decided to burn an entire bandit clan for their leading committing heresy (_not before Ymir could use the fight to make a profit_), that alone made worry for my life about what she would do to me if she found out I was a majin but at least Ymir helped kept it a secret from her.

After that we reached Gainos early the next morning which was amazing; the city itself was so alive it felt like I was back in Shibuya for the first time in over a week and the Queen's Palace is suspended several stories above the city by a large stone pillar along a Grand Cathedral that was connected to the Palace by a series of bridges. The only issue I had with the place is that it has its own border which made it seem a little overprotective if it wasn't about the infamous Swamp Witch trying to take over the entire continent.

We went our separate ways with Sigui once she reached the Cathedral where she would officially become a High Inquisitor meaning that I need to keep distance from her (_Damn it_).

Despite that Ymir and I still had a chance to have an audience with the Queen. Originally the Queen supposed to be a Leina the Wandering Warrior but for some reason she turned it down leaving The Thundercloud General Claudette to take her place. She even changed her wardrobe once she took the throne; Claudette's headpiece is now much bigger from what she used to wear, covers more of her hair and is now white, a white body suit, with a white open breastplate and corset-like piece underneath instead of a metal bikini and black panties, and a long flowing cape to replace the cloak she wore from the waist down. The thing that strikes me odd besides the way she's dressed is the expression on her face as we enter the throne room; it was cold and distant almost as if she was possessed by someone or she has made walls to keep her emotions at bay, and that alone can make someone like her turn into a ruthless tyrant.

My train of thought was interrupted when Ymir forced me to kneel when The Thundercloud Queen was addressed. Then she stated, "It's an honor to be in your presence as Queen Claudette or should address you as Your Majesty from now on"

Claudette responded in what might as well be a voice that could've frozen the soul, "That would suffice Ymir. I realize from the weapons you brought with you that you wish to open trade to help supply my army with arms for the conquest. For that reason I'm afraid that I have to deny your offer with my own. Now tell me are you familiar with Wizard Stones?" I ended up answering that question; they are stones if refined and properly applied they can create or even improve the magic properties of items they are infuse into from weapons, armor, and even mundane things like transportation. "Such a smart boy you got there Dwarf, he's even handsome for a vulgar commoner" the women who said that soon appeared at the Queen's side, for some unknown reason her armor's motif reminds me of a neko outfit heck even her face guard looks like a neko mimi. Unfortunately that alone was enough to help me recognize her from my research. She's Elina Vance; the youngest of Count Vance's daughters, a former Guard Captain in his domain, and a contestant in the previous Queen's Blade who was known for her sadistic personality, demeaning view of anyone who isn't a member of the Vance family, and cruel use of psychological warfare on the battlefield. Unfortunately I didn't keep my mouth shut since I said, "You must be Elina; I thought I smelled litter or is that how stuck up nobles like you always smells like to us vulgar commoners" (_and in a way it was worth seeing her blood boil_). Out of anger she ordered me to hold my tongue in her presence as the Leader of the Fang. I couldn't help but laugh as I mocked her, "WOW, not only do you act like a stuck noble you stab people in the back like one while you do the stabbing. And here I thought you were just a spoiled little kitty cat".

Even more furious than before she said, "Unlike a certain stray dog, this kitty got claws". I answered, "This stray dog may not have claws, but the bite is a lot worse than the bark". If wasn't for Ymir and Claudette we would've torn each other apart that day. Once they managed to break up our little fight, Claudette continued, "Since your assistant answered my question here's my proposal; instead of providing us with weapons it will be your skills as a smith. We want you to help us craft unique weapons and armor that can use theses Wizard Stones to give us a better edge against those who would stand against me. I will of course provide you and your assistant living quarters as well as research material and a place to work on these projects. In return we will open trade with your people for Dwarven steel to be used as material for when you create the special equipment we request in these projects. I'll even offer you a position as my strategist".

Something about the deal was off; the offer was too one-sided and the process of applying Wizard Stones into weaponry requires an alchemist not a smith (_especially one that is a true child of the stone like Ymir-san_) but she accepted it knowing that there was some kind of profit plus it takes some of the gas work from her people with these projects before they become mass produced so its profitable in the long run, but what concerns me is the purpose of this proposal since she might try and make Ymir build her own WMDs with these projects.

We were then escorted to our new quarters here in the palace but THEY JUST HAD TO MAKE US SHARE A ROOM! ELINA YOU BITCH! IF I FIND OUT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS I'M GONNA GRIND YOU INTO CAT MEAT AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!

Ymir the said to me, "Quit you're whining they are at least giving us a room to stay in plus we have access to the Queen's resources so it should be easier for you to look for Anne" then I added, "Do you even notice that there is only one bed, plus there are guards outside are acting as if they want to hear us have sex?"

Those words were enough to turn Ymir's face scarlet as she said, "Wha…Why would I want to get naked with some ecchi who's almost double my height?" I actually started to blush when I answered, "Probably the same reason why your head and clothing are the only things that lets me tell the difference between the front and the back".

Ymir hit me in the head again as she says, "You still think I don't have a bust you baka" she then took off her dress and bra in pure anger as she yelled, "TAKE A GOOD LOOK BAKA!" I was just surprised she actually did that but still, 25-20-26, the numbers are a little small but it still explains her attitude plus it makes her officially petite woman in figure. Even I can tell the shade of red on my face when I said "I think I got point Ymir but please try to cover up with something". She didn't even realized that she stripped down to her panties during her fit so she demanded I turn around so she could find something to wear which unfortunately was my shirt from when we first met.

And now I'm stuck sleeping on the floor but hey at least the guards outside didn't get what they want.

* * *

Hollow: Thanks Sigui

Sigui: I am just doing my duty as a servant of God

Hollow: of course now, YMIR-SAN

Ymir: What now? You wanne me to knock you out with one punch again?

Hollow: after seeing you in nothing but panties

Ymir: (face turned scarlet) you saw that

Hollow: my lips are sealed

Ymir: _Great I still can't believe I let Will see me like that. Talk about embarassing. Plus its too early for that_

Hollow: Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Where's Anne? Leave your thoughts for me and the cast and see you all next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollow: Talk about a night

Ymir: What now?

Hollow: You were muttering something in your sleep

Will: Really, I didn't hear a thing

Ymir: I didn't mutter anything

Hollow: You mentioned something about a white dress

Ymir:(face turning light pink) I DID NOT!

Will: Hollow I don't think you want to continue. Remember last time?

Hollow: Good point

* * *

Chapter 5

My first Job!

It was the next morning and luckily Will was used to the idea of sleeping on the floor from how he lived back home or else his back wouldn't be in any shape for what was going to happen today.

Ymir was handing him a sealed envelop as she said, "Don't forget that since you still have to repay for the gear you'll have to do some jobs to pay off what you owe. It's just from now on your jobs will be given by either me or the Queen. This one's from her; apparently freak fires have been seen about a day's trip away from Bosk near the Elven Forest and she suspects a former Queen's Blade contestant, Nyx the Master of Flame, maybe responsible and has allied herself with the Swamp Witch. Your job is to see if this is true or not and then stop the source of these incidents before they get any closer to Gainos. That envelop will contain any and all information you will need including about who will accompany you once you get to Bosk".

**Will POV**

I just made across the bridge leaving Gainos when I opened the envelop to see that Ymir wasn't kidding; along with a thorough background information on Nyx, it contained information on the sites these freak fires occurred, Bosk, the Elven Forest, a map of the continent, and even information on the person who is going to accompany me on this job. I decided to reevaluate what I read in my mind on the way to Bosk, "_Okay Will time to go over the facts; Nyx was apparently a peasant girl born to a laborer of the Vance family, from there she became the private servant to Elina who apparently bullied her (how can that bitch get away with treating people like that over the years is beyond me), sometime after wards she was replaced and kicked out of the Vance estate where she was abused by people as she went from one job to another until she came across her staff Funikura, and it was from there she obtained her magical powers over fire. It also says that Funikura is actually a living weapon made by demons to exploit one of the many human weaknesses; it preys on strong women for it to break and bend them to its desires. In other words the poor girl was a victim of both the staff and her weakness made from years of abuse and ended up a vessel for a demon's toy, what a way to live a life. The only part that's more disturbing is who I'm working with on this job. She goes by the name Airi also known as The Infernal Temptress. According to the info she's a wraith originally summoned by the Swamp Witch to kill her enemies in the last Queen's Blade. She now resides in Bosk where she lives with Cattleya the Weapon smith along with Owen and Rana at their home and shop. It's strange that any info on them was removed but the seal was still intact, ah well. Just get the job done, get paid, and see how much of it Ymir puts towards what I owe her and how much she gives me for myself_".

It was a two hour walk to Bosk and from there I was directed to a building that was practically at the edge of a cliff, most likely to use the cliff's updraft to heat the forge via ventilation systems made along the side of it.

Luckily it was noon by the time I got there so it should be open. Before I was even able to knock on the counter I was introduced to Rana; the boy was even shorter than Ymir and significantly young but something in his eyes says that his mind surpasses his age when it comes to the forge. I said to the boy, "You must be Rana; I was wondering if I could I borrow Airi for an important job. I need her help investigation a series of freak fires that have been popping up further north" He told me to wait for a moment as he walked to the back of the store and after a while he came back with a woman he refers to as Nee-san. She was a nice redhead with bluish green eyes who was wearing what appears to be a French maid outfit, and not to mention that she was only shorter than me by a couple of inches (_If only there was no fear of Ymir hitting me on the head and if she wasn't a wraith_). Once I was confirmed of who it was I introduced myself and stated, "I was told you could somehow assist me in investigating a series of freak fires that have been happening further north from here. The main reason is that we suspect Nyx the Master of Flame as the person responsible and we could use your specialties as a wraith if such a situation were to arise" (_Man I felt out of character just saying the first three words, it felt like I was my dad's clone_). With a little more persuasion and a free meal offered as a bonus, she accepted and now we headed of to the next likely site for the latest fire.

So we headed out to a small village that was just started out right on the border to the Elven Forest. The village mainly consists of people who are half-elf; these people seemed to be inspired to come together from seeing Nowa the Forest Guardian take part in the Queen's Blade. The rest appeared to be people that survived from the freak fire that happened in the Little Elf Forest three months earlier. Once we got there the plan was to blend in with the villagers and wait for the incident to start which gave me time to talk to Airi.

**Airi POV**

Will is a strange person but then again people who get involve in these matters usually are like this. It is just his essence; the sense of compassion and duty mixed with courage, desire of both sin and virtue, and then there is this hidden spice that can I see but not figure out what it is but it is a buried emotion most likely from something caused in his past. I'm glad he gave me that offer for a free meal because his essence will be a rare treat especially since Rana-chan won't be around to see me feast.

* * *

Airi: I am glad that you allowed me to take part in this senpai.

Hollow: I don't mind but please you do not have to call me senpai, you can be causal.

Airi: Alright, Hollow

Ymir: Why do you have to put one of the most popular characters in this chapter?

Hollow: Why? Are you jealous that she gets to be with Will on his first job?

Ymir:(turning light red) DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MY AX!

Hollow: You do that; you'll prove me right flatty

Ymir: OKAY WHERE'S MY AX!

Hollow: CRAP! Airi take over!

Airi: Very well then Hollow senpai. We hope you enjoyed this chapter of where's Anne? Please leave us your thoughts. Now I must insure Hollow stays alive for next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hollow: Glad to be back with my head still intact

Ymir: Just remember how you can avoid it this time

Hollow: Don't worry I'll remember. _Can a guy let his inner devil play every once in a while_?

* * *

Chapter 6

Loyalty In Question?

It was about a few hours after they arrived in the village. To Will's surprise, there is a lot more than a few Little Elves living here. After a little eavesdropping it was discovered that the information he was given about this place have been altered to make it look like the place was started by Half-Elves instead of a refugee town founded for Little Elves who survived the fire that practically destroyed most of their forest three months ago. In fact, Half-Elves were just a small part of the population.

**Will POV**

I was still concerned about how the information that I was given have been tampered. It was enough to make me ask why I was even brought out here until I saw a Little Elf with some kind of automaton in tow. I decided to introduce Airi and myself to her hoping that it would help me figure out the real reason why I was sent here. It turns out the girl's name is Yuit, her mother died in the fire and has even seen people she suspects of being the real culprits behind it. I asked her if she can describe them but all I needed to hear was "neko mimi" to make the connection between that bitch Elina and the fire. Yuit then explained, "My mother, Cyan, was a brilliant alchemist who often assist Owen and Cattelaya with making the weapons they forge more effective. The Queen offered her a position in Gainos three months ago but she refused and now the only thing left of her that I have is Vante" that was when she looked at the automaton. That's when it made sense. These fires are just a convenient cover story to make us look for Cyan's daughter. Still it was bad enough that I was being used as a way to confirm where she was but that they would kill her mother just because that she could have been a threat. It was enough to make me think, "_What the hell is going on, there has to be reason behind any of this. I mean I have been hearing rumors involving things going on behind the scenes in this continent during my first week in this world. The destruction of the noble's in the outer reaches of the continent, the burning of the Little Elf forest, and even the destruction of the Forest Elves; these events have been supposedly done either by the Swamp Witch or the Queen's army of assassins. Hell, there have been rumors that the two have been secretly working together in order to have absolute control of the freakin continent ever since Claudette abolished the Queen's Blade five months ago. This just isn't right for me to even side with these guys if the rumors are true, but I have to since their resources could help me find Anne. Calm down Will, just calm down and rethink your priorities. Once I pay what I owe to Ymir and find Anne I can forget the idea of siding with that tyrant, focus on fulfilling my promise to Anne, get things right, and then find a way back home_".With that in mind I simply inspected the area, gave a discreet heads up to Yuit, talked to the locals so they would be more aware of these incidents and take the necessary precautions, and left knowing that as long as Yuit stays out of trouble I won't have to worry.

Airi on the other hand is a little concerned as she asked on our way back to Bosk, "Are you sure that is the best decision? What about the supposed fires?" I explained to her, "I'll just report that it was caused by unorganized pockets resistance and that the area as well as others places under the Queen's domain will have to be reinforced with guards chosen from the Queen's Army to make sure these incidents don't continue".

She then inquired, "Sounds more like you want to inspire a rebellion". I chuckled a little when I answered, "Well, since the Queen's Blade is abolished, warriors would either be enrolled in the army or forced to fight in underground matches and if someone were to get upset by what the Queen's actions has done they might just start something. Until then people will be kept safe from harm and…" I was interrupted when what appeared to be lesser spirits have restrained me when Airi came close to me and said, "You not just some random bloodhound for the Queen, you actually have a brain to go with that body of yours". In truth she wasn't the first to say it either in this world or back home, the only issue I have is my luck from time to time especially now. She continued, "To be honest, I enjoyed being with Rana-chan, but I still have loyalty to my Mistress so I'm going to give you some advice. Don't think of betraying Claudette anytime soon and your little Anne will come to you in three years. And please tell Rana-chan that I'm sorry". I couldn't figure out why she was giving advice to me in a time like this especially if she was still loyal to the Swamp Witch and more importantly how does she know about Anne. Before I could ask, she started to cry as she covered my lips with her own. Everything started to get hazy, I was starting to loose consciousness, and then finally I passed out.

I wasn't sure how long I was out but I woke up just outside the shop in Bosk so it had to be at least a day. I figured that since I'm here I should pass the message to Rana (_and possibly add a little something extra that doesn't give him false hope but help him get through life and keep the boy from crying at least_).

Once that was done I started to walk back to Gainos. The walk there gave me a chance to rethink everything that happened since I entered this world almost two weeks ago. Between all the fighting I had to do the first week and all the political crap I got dragged into this week I wasn't even sure how I was able to manage. I've only gotten into street brawls that went as far as people using knives like they were peeling potatoes compared to what I fought here yet I managed to get through despite this knock off armor being my only weapon in a fight. Then again, I did get myself in martial arts back home so it made it easier but still those guys were tough. I also managed to become an indentured servant to Ymir who's currently the Queen's tactician simply for the sake of keeping the secret of me being a majin a secret, but she was nice enough to only charge me half of what it cost even it means that I will have to work for her for a few months (_I still can't belief what she charged me for this even if it was half-price_). Then there is the state of the continent under Claudette's rule which will most likely start a full revolution in a few years and make it even harder for me to find Anne in the process. And God knows what is going on in the Swamplands right now since they have been discreet with their actions lately.

Still the report I'll have to make should convince them to provide the people with some kind of protection and that in turn should stall the idea of a rebellion while keeping everyone happy, I hope.

**Wills POV ends**

Once he made it to Gainos he went straight to the palace and made the report. From there he received what little money he got from Ymir concerning his pay for the job while the rest went to paying off his debt. He still couldn't shake off Airi's advice, "Don't think of betraying Claudette anytime soon and your little Anne will come to you in three years". The fact that she knew about Anne troubled but the advice was troubling since in three years was when the 31st Queen's Blade competition before Claudette abolished the competition when she declared herself the Eternal Queen. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to have the time to think about when he was given a message from Ymir to meet her in the lab the Queen gave her.

* * *

Ymir: WHY THAT LITTLE!?

Hollow: Ymir-san, please just calm down.

Ymir: WHERE IS SHE HOLLOW!? WHERE'S AIRI!?

Hollow: I don't know, I lost track of her when she entered the Swampland.

Nyx: Speaking of losing track, I was suppose to be in this chapter.

Hollow: Well Nyx...The thought occured but after a little research I had to postpone your debut.

Nyx&Ymir: SOMEONE HAS TO PAY!

Will: (sigh) That man needs charm school. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave us your thoughts and see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hollow: SHOWTIME!

* * *

Chapter 7

New Armor! Welcome Sister-in-Servitude?

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?" Will yelled when Ymir told him what he has to do. Ymir explained, "Do I have to repeat myself; I made a prototype for some new armor for you that uses Wizard Stones. But before I just give it to you I need to make sure the measurements are right, SO STRIP!" Will just answered, "Didn't you already did that with the last set of armor you gave me or do you just want to see me in nothing but my underwear". She blushed a light red when she said, "You've already seen me with nothing on but my panties, so we'll be even".

**Will's POV**

Even my ass, I still think she was watching me get that full body was so I'm pretty sure she just making sure if I managed to grow any of my body hair back, and to think she is always calling me an ecchi. But still, Ymir-san mentioned that the Queen is paying for this so it won't be added to what I owe her. So I did what she told me (_Even if it meant swallowing what little pride I had left as a man in this world_) and stripped down to my boxers so she can double check the measurements. Heck I'm just glad that they had boxers since they have a clear variety of women's undergarments in this world. Once that's done she introduced me to my new near armor that she refers to as "Behemoth's Skin". It was similar to my old armor except for a few obvious details; the chest plate has been reinforced with heavier plating to help withstand both piercing and blunt weapons, the gauntlets were also reinforced with what appears to be small almost diamond shaped shields attached to them that go as far back as my elbows, the armored boots have been redesigned to help retain balance and reduce fatigue, the helmet which was given a complete overhaul since it is designed with holes on the side to let my ears breath (_Thank God, the old helmet was cutting circulation to the tips of my ears_), and finally there was the stones that were embedded into each piece of the armor along with it being actual Dwarven steel this time.

Ymir then lectured me that each of these stones were some of the several Wizard Stones the Queen already had at her disposal so she decided to make my next job as her guinea pig to test the results of the final product. She continued as I put on the new armor, "From what I saw during our first week on the road you seem to prefer hand-to-hand combat over the use of an actual weapon. These stones embedded into the armor should help reinforce your strength; the ones in the legs should help reduce overall fatigue from wearing the armor, the one in the chest plate will help protect from magic based attacks, and the ones in the gauntlets serve two functions. The first function is that it can reinforce the shields placed on the gauntlets while the other function is a little trickier; it seems that it allows the user to channel pressurized air into the punches which amplifies the potential damage. It amount should be controllable by the user…in theory".

In theory, that sounds promising and did I sense a bit of worry in her tone as she said it which makes it even better (_NOT!_). Still it was nice; the patterns carefully placed on the armor shows that it she took her time making it and for the short time I was gone to make this shows that those fifty-years weren't for nothing. Which also makes me wonder why she would spend so much time learning to master her craft if being able to smith was the only reason she wouldn't have gone so far into its?

Before I got the chance to ask one the soldiers barged into the lab. Ymir demanded a reason for the intrusion before the soldier reported, "Its Nyx, she's on a rampage heading towards the palace". Ymir then ordered her to tell the troops to divide into two separate groups; one group will act as a fire suppression teams to keep the damage Nyx's rampage will causes to the city to a minimum and the other team will separate into squads that will ambush her on all possible routes to the palace. Once that was done she turned to me and said, "Will, you're going to intercept her with a squad of five, is that understood".

I followed orders and went with the squad only to find Nyx right where the bridge meets the ground. She had waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head, green eyes, wears a red dress with 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders of her out fit, she also wore a purple bustier underneath, with a red heart on the garter belts, with purple elbow gloves, and red heels as well. In her right hand was a staff with long tentacles and a red eye which meant that would be Funikura. This made it obvious that Funikura plays a role in her fashion sense as well as the rest of her life. The look she had on her face was completely demented when she says, "More lackeys of that evildoer for me to burn". Hard to imagine someone like that is actually being controlled by a living staff that assaults its victims, talk about Stockholm syndrome or an addiction to whatever it pumps into her.

I just said to her, "Just what evildoer would that be; Claudette the Thundercloud Queen, Elina the Leader of the Fang, or is it Ymir the Iron Strategist?" I thought her past with Elina with the Queens blade along with the others would help her realize she is outmatched but she simply laughed as she said, "That bitch Elina, she abused me when I was her servant so I will make her pay for all the times she tormented and the others are just a bonus for being with her". I ordered the others to hold their position as I walked towards her as I replied, "And here I thought it was because the Queen's Blade was abolished. Being recognized and have all those who looked down on you to regret doing so was the very reason why you took part in it. Now that it has been abolished, Funikura wanted his chance and convinced you to go on a rampage towards the palace with that crap about your so called claim of Justice as a pathetic excuse".

It simply made her even angrier that I made such a claim towards her sense of justice so she threw a fireball at me only to have the attack nullified by one of the Wizard's Stones embedded into my armor. She started to look infuriated by what just happened so she did it again and again with each step I took. So I said, "This is the problem Nyx, your only trick is the ability to create and manipulate fire. And that living staff is the only way you can use your powers so in a way you're not even fighting me. Funikura is doing everything while you're just a vessel that allows it to travel from place to place. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if that psycho sense of justice of yours is actually what that thing put into your head when it was still trying to break you like a slave".

That just made her even more infuriated as she started to yell, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE INJUSTICE I WAS FORCED TO LIVE WITH! FUNIKURA-SAMA GAVE ME THE POWER TO BURN IT ALL DOWN TO ASHES!" She didn't realize until after her tantrum that I was just standing a foot in front of her and by then I grabbed the staff by its so called head and knocked the wind out of her. She takes other people's lives for granted because of how this thing brainwashed her. It made my blood boil with rage of the very thought of how it made a slave out of an innocent girl who was in a state of misery just so it can leave her to die the first chance it got. I started to crush its ugly head when I looked back at Nyx and told her, "You think you're the only one that has experienced injustice in their life… FUCK THAT!TRY HAVING A FATHER WHO ONLY SPENT ENOUGH TIME WITH YOU IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE JUST TO BE GIVEN SOME KEEPSAKE FROM YOUR GRANDFATHER! HOW ABOUT WITNESSING YOUR MOTHER SACRIFICE HER OWN LIFE TO SAVE YOU FROM SOME FREAK ACCIDENT ONLY TO HAVE PEOPLE TURN A BLIND EYE WHILE YOU CRIED OVER HER CORPSE BEGGING HER TO WAKE UP AS YOU FLOODED THE STREET WITH YOUR OWN TEARS! OR HOW ABOUT HAVING THOSE OF AUTHORITY TREAT YOU LIKE SOME COMMON THUG! I DIDN'T BECOME A FUCKING BITCH TO SOME LIVING OBJECT TO RIGHT ALL THE WRONGS THAT HAVE BEEN DONE TO ME! I CARIED ON WITH MY OWN RESOLVE! I MADE THE EFFORT TO GET STRONGER TO MAKE IT SO THE WRONGS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! IT WAS THROUGH THOSE TRIALS THAT I BECAME THE PERSON I AM TODAY, TO MEET THE PEOPLE WHO KNOW ME FOR WHO I REALLY AM, SO DON'T TALK ME ABOUT THAT YOU'RE LIFE WAS HELL SHIT, ESPECIALLY WHEN ALL YOUR DOING IS MAKING MORE PEOPLE SUFFER FOR YOUR GOD DAMNED REVENGE!" I practically snapped, ended up crushing Funikura's head like it was a grape, and tossed what's left of it to the side.

**Nyx POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw, Funikura-sama, is dead. I just couldn't stop crying; its true that he assaults me and I knew he would easily give me up for some other woman after the Queen's Blade battle I had with Elina but Funikura-sama was…was…was the only one who stood by me and gave me strength. That's when I felt his hand on my shoulder, the man who murdered Funikura-sama, I wasn't sure why he suddenly felt bad over what he's done or why he decided to pity me. Then he looked toward the soldiers and said, "I'm gonna take Nyx to the palace, one of you go get the Inquisitor to pass judgment on Funikura's remains, the rest of you stay here, and keep yours eyes on it but be careful not to let it near you if its still alive". Even Funikura-sama couldn't survive that then why is he doing this? Is he gonna make me humiliate myself to the Queen's little group of officers or is he going to make me stoop so low as to become his pleasure slave. He then said, "You probably hate my guts for that. You knew that Funikura was using you but you allowed it to continue. You also claim that you were using your powers for justice. What you were actually doing was called vengeance and Funikura lied to you saying that it was justice. That look you had in your eyes when I first saw you back there actually looked like mine at some point in my life, like a rapid dog, but the only difference was that I learned to walk away before I did something that would've haunted me for the rest of my life". It was unbelievable; first he talks to me like a child and now he tries to make me feel sympathetic but…it was nice to hear it from someone who knows my pain. Back there when he yelled at me about all that stuff I could tell that was the hell he went through.

We entered the main hall when he said, "I'll speak to the Queen about sparing you the death penalty for your actions but as for the damages to Gainos that you caused" I had a bad feeling about it as he continued, "you'll have to pay for that but I'll convince them to alter your sentence somehow to were you could work it off through some form of community service. For all I know Ymir-san might enjoy have someone to serve as her indentured servant along with myself". Servitude…that was the life I already lived…the life that I suffered…and the life I hated but he is stuck in it as well but he doesn't look miserable he actually looks like he's alright with it. Maybe this Ymir-san might be a better person than Elina.

I was interrupted when he said, "Oh and one other thing; your not the only here who can't stand that bitch Elina, believe me when I say the feelings about that spoiled cat are mutual".

**POV ends**

It took a lot of persuasion on Will's part to change Nyx's punishment. He even managed to convince Sigui that these blasphemous actions were done by Funikura after possessing her long before she took part in the Queen's Blade. The fires that were caused in Gainos were kept to a minimum thanks to Ymir-san's quick thinking. And with that Nyx had to work off what she owed from the remaining damage even though it would only be for three years. Despite that Ymir got an extra set of hands to help her with odd jobs.

* * *

Hollow: Well Nyx you finally got your debut

Nyx: Yeah but still...Funikura-sama

Hollow: I suppose in a way he will be missed

Will: In a twisted sort of a way I suppose but still... she did care for it

Nyx: And Will-chan, Thank you

Will: No proble... WAIT WHERE DID CHAN COME FROM!

Nyx: Gomen, I didn't know you thought that was offensive...(face turning light pink) do you want to punish me for that

Hollow: _Looks like Funikura left an impression on her tastes_

Will: (face turning dark red) Its not that I thought that was offensive I just didn't expect you to call me that

Hollow: Well I need to sort this out before Ymir shows up. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave your thoughts or reviews with us and see you all next time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been a month since Nyx was put to work for Ymir. She has had a tough time adjusting to the fact that Funikura was dead but she managed. It turns out that her powers that she had with Funikura was actually her own that were forced into use and it was for that reason that Ymir took the time to make her bracers that should allow her access to her powers with more control over them than before. During that time Will was given a job to clear out a bandit clan made up of warriors who refused to enroll in the Queen's Army but he had to resort to the unique weapon his armor was capable; he ended up not only did he ended up destroying their hideout but the actual bandits along with a section of the nearby forest. He thought that he would be given time to get a hold of himself but his next job was already lined up with something worse than bandits; a combination of the Swamplands and being accompanied by Nyx and Sigui.

**Will's POV**

On our way to the Cathedral Nyx asked me, "So I'll be going with you Will-chan?" I just answered, "The way I see it Ymir wants to have a field tests for your bracers and the chance of fighting the Swamp Witch's minions would be the best way of doing so. My only issue is that Sigui will accompany us on the way there especially since she isn't the type who thinks of magic and alchemy as gifts from God". The job was made in joint with the Church's Archbishop, Melpha, and the Queen; basically we had to investigate some weird sightings that were happening around the Swamplands. The sightings involved something about a flying ship being sighted in the clouds that enshroud its lands along with some strange cocky laughter. Once we met up with Sigui who was in the middle of her practices (_which that alone gave me a nosebleed_) we headed northeast to the Swamplands.

Still was nice being on the road with Sigui again but it still made me worry for my life since I was transformed into a majin. There was also Nyx who still had a bit of an issue with me thanks to what happened with Funikura but at least she doesn't act as aggressive with me lately. But those problems were the last thing on my mind since it gives me the chance to find Airi; she somehow new about Anne and that I was looking for her, so this is my best chance of getting answers about her and hopefully answers to where she is.

But I still have to focus on the job. From what I understand the Swamplands; it is suppose to be a desolate and decaying land where almost no life can grow and it is home to the Demon's Gate where the creatures of the Underworld can be brought to this world either by their will or by those who with the will to summon them which according to Ymir is either a powerful witch or a majin (_lucky me, NOT_).

Now the issue is getting there; according to the map the best way is to pass through the old Gainos Gates, cut through the Elven forest while avoiding the Swamplands expansion which is home to a town of goblins that resides north of it, and continue North East from there, but then the issue is that the only thing left from there are a series of villages you can't even find on a map (which can be fixed if we can mark their locations on the map as we travel) and of course I have no idea how long it would take just to get there on foot. From what I can tell from the size of the continent and the path I laid out it should take somewhere around ten to fifteen days, I think. Still there is no point of complaining about it; besides if it wasn't for Ymir and how much I owe her I would have been wandering aimlessly until I ended up in the middle of the Amara Dessert or worse (_as Eina's bitch_). The very thought of having a dog collar around my neck and being on all fours with that stuck up, spoiled rotten, self-absorbed, sadistic, incest fetish loving, spoiled cat of a bitch laughing at the state I might have been in was enough to make my soul shudder.

The sensation went away when I heard an odd voice behind me asked, "Do you three need a lift somewhere". When I looked behind me I saw a caravan with the person who asked the question appeared to be from Shai-Fang. I answered his question, "Call me crazy but you wouldn't be heading anywhere near the Swamplands by any chance". He just started laughing as he answered, "THE SWAMPLANDS! No I'm returning back to Shai-Fang just north of that awful place. I do business with Hans every once in a while here in Gainos". Hans, the owner of Gainos's very own souvenir shop, that was without of doubt one of the luckiest moments I had since I came to this world and with that in mind I said, "Yes you could give us a lift. You see we were hired to do a little poking around in an area near the Swamplands and giving us a ride there would be very kind of you".

**Will's POV ends**

It was a miracle that the man agreed to let them tag along after Sigui decided to hit Will on the head for not telling the man the whole truth and telling him the rest. The plus side is that the trip by caravan would trim at least five days from their trip.

* * *

Hollow:(shuddering) The laugh

Nyx: Hollow-sama, whats wrong?

Will: Yeah, you look like you've just seen your worst nightmare come to life.

Hollow: She has that laugh.

Sigui: What laugh?

Hollow: Naga's laugh and her pose when she laughs.

Will&Nyx&Sigui: Who's Naga? And Who's she?

Hollow: Need to be alone.

Nyx: Since Hollow-sama is in the middle of some kind of breakdown... Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave your thoughts and reviews with us and hope to see you again soon. Was that good Will-chan?

Will: Its good


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Investigation Time

It was about five days since they started their trip and with nothing else to do on the caravan they decided to enjoy a series of conversations. The most recent of conversations caused Sigui to ask, "So your equipment was enhanced with alchemy?" Will answered, "Yes; my armor has multiple features made that actually work together in combat while Nyx's bracers allow her access to her powers minus the whole tentacles and lewd punishment part of the bargain". The thought of using magic and alchemy was something she thinks is an offense to God but for some reason she will stomach it since it was the Queen's orders that made such equipment possible. That made Will think, "_She only tolerates it if the Queen approves it, and I thought the Church back in my world was the only one that had the occasional hypocrite_". She then asked, "I also curious about you and Ymir-san. The way you two argued back when we first met seemed like something similar to a lovers' quarrel but she seems too…" Will started to blush with a light red as he said in shock, "WHA…WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVERS' QUARREL!?"

**Will POV**

The very thought of me having feelings for Flatty-Flat chest was just unbelievable. So I explained to her, "I'll admit she might have that petite figure and childish charm to go with but it still doesn't mean we're lovers". She just answered, "You sure? I just see this hint of passion whenever she hits you so I assumed…" I interrupted her by saying, "YOU ASSUMED WHAT! That I prefer that kinky mistress stuff on the side, sorry but the closest I'll go will probably be Nyx in your outfit (_Or a sexy nurse outfit now that I think about it since her coordinates are just one number shorter than Sigui's on each_)".

I practically forgot Nyx was with us until she asked with a dark red face, "What do you mean me in an Inquisitor uniform?"

This just made it worse; NOW THEY'RE BOTH GONNA THINK THAT I'M SOME KIND OF ECCHI! I simply calmed down and told them what I said was a spur of the moment with hopes that whatever beating I would get be nothing more than a black eye. What I got instead was two separate blows to the head and to spend the rest of the way there with a piece a cloth shoved into my mouth while I was tied up like a freshly caught wild boar. Not to mention that when we got to our destination they made me carry everything from the items we need to set up camp to their clothes the rest of the way (_Its like the first trip to Gainos all over again_).

From outside the Swamplands the only thing that we saw was a line of dead trees that mark its border while a sulfur-yellowish color engulfed the top of it with constant electric storms to cover its skies and to make matters worse…we have to get inside its borders for this job. We had no idea what to expect while we investigate these sightings; whether they are monstrous creatures, demons that have past through the gates that lie within these lands, the minions of The Swamp Witch, or worse The Swamp Witch herself was simply out of luck once we got inside.

**Nyx POV**

It was hard to imagine that it was only a little over a month since all this started. I was back living in servitude where Elina could pop out of nowhere just to torment me. Despite that Will is usually there to stand up for me even though he and Elina always come close to killing each other. I just didn't understand this man killed Funikura and could've easily done the same thing to me but he spared my life and made sure that I got this second chance.

All this laid on my mind as we entered the Swamplands and what I saw was just horrifying. There is not a single trace of life here that isn't slowly rotting away, if this is what The Swamp Witch wants to do to the continent then I have to do something about this evil. What really surprised me was what we found during the investigation. We came across a large number of hot springs and the water hasn't even been touched by the decay or dirt. Sigui and I assumed that Will was gonna beg us to take a break so he can test the hot springs but instead he seemed to be on alert about something like he was waiting for someone or something to sneak up on him. He then asked Sigui if anyone has ever scouted the Swamplands before and she answered, "Yes; Archbishop Melpha was sent to investigate this place a months ago and survived an encounter with Melona and Airi which was what promoted her to her current status in the church". Something about that just made him laugh uncontrollably when simply answered, "Look if I argue with you, you'll burn me alive. If I offend you, you'll burn me alive. The way I see it; you got the Zealot theme right and in other words it means do as I say or perish as a heretic and that also means that being against you is a death sentence which is something I can't have until I fulfill a promise I made almost two months ago. Now if you don't mind; we should stop somewhere up ahead to set up camp because I'm about to hit my limit as a pack mule and it's hard to tell if its day or night thanks to these damned clouds".

**Sigui POV**

We decided to set up camp before we continued to help re-check what we are supposed to investigate. The sightings involved some kind of flying ship that resembles an old merchant ship used a few decades ago and a strange cocky laughed that can be heard from the ship. The source of the laughter must be from the person in charge of the ship. The only thing left to do is to identify these heretics and punish them for their crimes against God.

It was about two hours after we set up camp when we started hearing something similar to thunder nearby so we went to investigate.

**POV ends**

What they discovered was the flying ship testing its cannons on an empty space of land. It was then they spotted someone on the ship who would most likely be the captain; it was a woman wearing nothing more than a small pink frilled black skirt, a short red shirt, a black overcoat with pink frills near the bottom, knee high boots, a black pirate hat with pink frills, and a gold lined white choker fashioned with a green hexagonal gem in the center along with a frilly white bow tie. The sight alone made Will think, "_Now we got a sexy pirate working with the Swamp Witch. I mean come on! Look at her, 33-22-33, her body's curves are perfectly centered and that outfit just makes me wanna…_" his train of thought was interrupted when Nyx "borrowed" Sigui's staff and hit him on the head with it because Ymir told her, "If Will ever gets a nosebleed outside of a fight; find something blunt and hit him in the head with it. That should show him some restraint".

* * *

Will: (rubbing his head) Why does this keep happening to me?

Hollow: Maybe because you inherited your dad's wandering eyes. _Tells me that I need charm school huh? At least I can control my inner ecchi._

Will: Last I check everything from my personality to my physique is based on the son of y...(mouth covered by Hollow).

Hollow: Will, thats classified information. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave us your comments and reviews with us and we hop to see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Case-Closed! How could it get worse?

**Will POV**

It was just horrible; Sigui charged in with as much subtlety as a forest fire and got herself captured, this meant that Nyx and I have to act as her rescuers, then we had to fight undead pirates, Nyx almost blew up the ship with a stray fire ball near the powder room (and I don't mean make up), and I was almost turned into majin sushi by the self-renowned Captain Liliana. This ended with my helmet and right gauntlet damaged beyond repair along with a broken arm while Nyx and Sigui simply got their cloths torn to shreds. And the only thing that kept us from getting killed was the fact that Liliana's so called pirate rules made as much sense as guarding a tanker full of SHIT!

Now we were stuck walking back to Gainos still sore from the fight with the only act of kindness I got was that the three of us were now sharing the load. On the way back I thought to myself, "_This has to be the worst job I ever had. We got what we need but I wasn't able to find Airi which means that I'm no where closer to finding Anne but even if I did manage to get some chance of finding her how could I? For all I know she could've been sent to the past on our trip back to this world or worse she could've been sent to the future. Not to mention the earful Ymir is going to give me about the helmet and gauntlet that got trashed beyond repair meaning that the money I'm gonna owe her for ruining the armor as a set is going to mean that I would have to work for God knows how long to repay her_". The only good news that so far was that we came across a village Nyx recognized because of their hot springs but the bad news is that it was a mix hot springs.

I was even surprised with how well they accepted the idea of sharing the hot springs with me with what happened on the way to the Swamplands so I went in assuming there was a catch besides the fact that they were still wearing towels. So I got in, sat down, and enjoyed the feeling that all of my stress was leaving my body.

That was when Sigui asked me, "Will, are you hiding something from us?" When I asked her why she answered, "This is the first time I seen you without a helmet on and something about your appearance doesn't seem right" I panicked thinking that she might be suspecting the fact that I'm a majin so I told her there was nothing that I could be hiding from her or anyone but my choice of words was gonna be something that I regret for the next few years. She didn't like the answer so she got up and walked towards me until she was less than a foot away from me and took off her towel. Before I could even stand she got on top of me with her legs tied around her waist and put my head in between her breast before she muttered, "Holy Pose: Confession". Then there was this weird light that enveloped us both and when it was over she asked to tell her everything that I was hiding from her and Nyx. I wanted to lie but my body just acted on its own as it just confessed everything: the fact that I was from another world, about what Anne was, and the fact that I somehow was turned into a majin when I ended up in this world.

Then when my mouth finally closed on its own Sigui decided to ask me one more question before choosing to burn me alive or not, "Are you a heretic?" I answered, "No, and WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She answered, "This is a Holy Pose that is done by taking a stance in the form of his benevolent embrace that allows those that it is used on to be reminded that there are no lies before God". This is the point that if this is an anime; a large drop of sweat would appear near the side of my head when I answered, "So that's his benevolent embrace, how inviting it is if you were the one at the gates…please ignore that last part and one more thing…EXACTLY HOW LONG IS GONNA BE BEFORE I STOP SPEAKING MY MIND?!". While she was putting her towel back on she told me that it will be this way till tomorrow morning. And thanks to effects I ended up yelling, "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT, NOW I'LL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT JUST TO RENT A ROOM! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE A BROKEN ARM, NOT TO MENTION HOW MY HELMET AND RIGHT GAUNTLET ARE BEYOND REPAIR, AND NOT TO MENTION HOW YMIR IS GOING TO CHEW ME OUT ONCE WE GET BACK TO GAINOS! NOW DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO USE ONE OF YOUR FUCKIN HOLY POSES ON ME FOR A WHILE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOUR FOREHEAD INTO A NEW FUCKING ASS…" My rant was interrupted when Nyx stepped in and jammed my mouth shut with a spare towel. With that I tried to muffle out, "Thanks Nyx". She just answered, "Your Welcome Will-chan".

**Will POV ends and Back at the Swamplands**

The battle Liliana had been enough to get The Swamp Witch's attention so she summoned the undead pirate captain to her stronghold in the heart of the Swamplands. When she reached the chamber all she saw was a face made of fire with the embers forming the Eyes and mouth. Once she got close enough she addressed her in the way the all her servants were suppose to, "You summoned me Mistress".

The spirit of the Swamp Witch answered in a tone that was both horrifying and yet strangely luring, "Yes Liliana; I noticed your battle in the Swamplands and I wanted to…congratulate you on winning. I decided to let you go ahead of schedule so you can have some fun raiding the coastal cities that isn't under Claudette's control but I have a condition for letting you do this". Out of curiosity that enthralled pirate asked, "What condition would that be Mistress?"

She answered, "That man…I can tell by looking at him who he is. The next you encounter him; be sure to capture him and bring him back to me alive. Now go".

With her orders Liliana left to return to her ship leaving the Swamp Witch to think, "_So that majin brought back an Esterly of all things. Since that is the case I should get Melona to keep an eye on him especially since his family's sense of loyalty was a bit of a nuisance when I could still call myself human or at least alive. _(Starting her maniacal laugh)_ I hope you realize what a perfect opportunity you have given me, poor little Annelotte_".

* * *

Swamp Witch: I must admit Hollow. You honor yourself by allowing me a role in this so called, story of yours.(pointing jolts of electricity at Hollow)

Hollow:(sweating buckets out of fear) Well of course I am honored to have the great and powerful Swamp Witch take part in my story.

Melona: It is honor for any mortal to serve our Mistress in any way.

Swamp Witch: Now thank you all for reading this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave your reviews and thoughts with us. Now sacrifice yourselves. I'm creating, a world without the living.

(Hollow holds up sign saying "HELP!"


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Heroic Thug?

After the issue was settled with Will keeping his mouth shut for the night, they continued their trip to Gainos. The only thing that seemed off to Will was how Sigui behaved as he thought, "_She's has been acting a bit off since she managed to pseudo-pose me a week ago; she's been avoiding eye contact with me, hesitates when she's talking, and she hides behind conversations with Nyx. Maybe it was something I said when I was still under the influence of that Holy Pose. I did say a few things that were…a little harsh. Maybe she's trying to get over the fact that I'm a majin, but who can blame her, the church has a bad habit of labeling people like me as evil on the spot. Or it could be a side-effect from that Holy Pose; it did require her to be in a position that could affect her focus so maybe she's just pulling herself together from the experience_" the list went on for a while until we finally reached the bridge outside of Gainos a few days later.

**Will POV**

I figured that this would be the best time to talk to her so I managed to get her attention and said, "uh…Sigui. I wanted to say…gomen. Back at the hot springs, I shouldn't have yelled like that even with all the problems I got breathing down my neck. It might not be much of an apology but…" before I could finish she bolted towards the Grand Cathedral. I couldn't help but think, "_Hopefully I didn't just make things worse_". It was already bad enough with how Ymir answered to my question with her giant ax in hand with that creepy aura emanating from her, "So…you somehow manage to destroy two of the pieces to my BEHEMOTH'S SKIN ARMOR! NOW WITHOUT THE COMPLETE SET I CAN'T SELL IT FOR FULL PRICE ONCE I WAS DONE WITH IT! NOT TO MENTION THE COST OF MAKING YOU A REPLACEMENT SET THAT WAS EVEN CLOSE TO IT IN QUALITY AND POWER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY BEING MY INDENTURED SERVANT BECAUSE NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO WORK FOR ME FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS TO PAY THE COST OF THE REPLACEMENT SET!" It was hard to imagine how she would say that when she was focused with cutting my head off. But with all the time I spent with her gave me a chance to keep my head on my shoulders; I convinced her that given the battle that caused the damages was in the Swamplands, while rescuing someone of Sigui's status, and in such high risk would easily compensate the loss of the whole set simply by taken part in a battle of such glory. After hearing my bit of marketing advice she decided to let me off with a haymaker that screamed K.O. only for me to somehow wake up in the Grand Cathedral with my head resting on Sigui's lap, _talk about a slice of Heaven_.

The fantasy was short lived when a woman Sigui addressed as Archbishop Melpha approached us. She wore an outfit that isn't even remotely revealing and was also fitting for her status despite the bust size her outfit failed hide; I mean the way they bounce under her outfit made me wonder, "_Don't tell me that they follow the nothing under the robes rule for her role in the church in this world?_".

Before I could figure out my own question she said, "You must be William. It is an honor meeting the warrior who rescued Sigui. And as you are already aware of I am Melpha". It's still hard to imagine the idea of being called a warrior so I told her, "I wouldn't exactly call myself a warrior. I just had no interest in seeing someone become a victim of the Swamp Witch". She simply made a charming chuckle as she said, "Such modesty and not to mention handsome. God must have truly blessed you to make up for the curse of being turned into a majin. Sigui explained your situation in great detail and I must say that it is truly a heavy burden for you to bear just to help fulfill a promise you made to a little girl".

I just couldn't help but answer, "I guess I'm just stubborn when it comes to these things…wait a minute! You know that I'm a majin. _Either she can tell by looking at me or Sigui told her everything_". She just chuckled again as she told, "I did have one under my care until a few months ago when she left for Hinomoto with Tomoe and before you ask I will send someone to tell you when she returns to Gainos". One thing led to another and the next thing I knew I made friends with a high-ranking member of the church along with access to their information along with the Queen's intelligence network. Not to mention I earned the title of Will The Heroic Thug. Now if only I couldn't sleep on the floor of Ymir's room and get a better chunk of pay from the jobs I do but Ymir's slave driver of a personality says otherwise. And I can't help but feel like she gets off of treating me like this.

* * *

Ymir: Am I really a slave driver

Hollow: Is the pope in my world Catholic

Ymir: ...?

Hollow: That is a yes

Ymir: And another thing... WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN MY WILL AND SIGUI!

Hollow: Did you just say your Will :3

Ymir: (turning red) FORGET YOU JUST HEARD THAT!

Hollow: As soon as you say, "I like Will and I know it" :3 (_shout out to hin247_)

Ymir: But first Thank you all for reading this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave your thoughts and reviews with us and be sure to stop by for some High Quality Weapons and Armor made by the Dwarves of Steel Mountain and I'll throw in a regular reader's discount.

Hollow: She means we hope we'll see you next time


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Unexpected Encounters

The meeting was about more than just giving him the title, The Heroic Thug, it was also about certain rules that will be implied about his more unique "condition". After that meeting with Melpha was done Will was sent back to a hopefully calmed down Ymir.

**Will POV**

When I got back to our room she was ready for what I thought would be an earful. Instead she says, "Huh…Will… I thought about and I wanted to say…g…go…gomen" I just couldn't believe my ears; the Steel Princess and Iron Strategist Ymir is apologizing to me of all people and I thought she would choke on her pride before saying anything like that. She continued, "And… I'm… glad that you're alright" her face started to show a light shade of pink that just got me thinking, "_Okay this is getting creepy; first Sigui acts a bit more hesitant towards me and now Ymir is showing signs of affection…towards me…OF ALL PEOPLE… (Sigh) this reminds me of that shrine over in the countryside I visited once back when I was still in Japan I mean how does one guy have so many girls falling for him just makes no sense. And now I'm getting homesick. Man what I wouldn't give to have some of Yuki's homemade takoyaki but I guess Nyx's cooking is a good substitute. Hell she's actually a damn good cook_". The day couldn't get weirder than that since Ymir decided that I should just take a nice walk through Gainos for the rest of the day. She even gave some more casual clothes to wear (_Thank God_). So I figured I check the Palace archives to do the usual research. Luckily during the search I was able to get something out of there from what I saw in the Swamplands. The person the Swamp Witch resurrected was Liliana the Great Pirate; she died some time before the establishment of the Queen's Blade 121 years ago, she has been known for being uncatchable by her pursuers whether they be Navy or fellow pirates, and there was no official mention about her death in any of the records that don't involve sailor's superstition regarding the Kraken. Now the Swamp Witch will have her serve as the vanguard for the Army of the Dead. I just couldn't help but think, "_Just fucking great, from what I can dig up; this so called Swamp Bitch now has an undead pirate along with a living slime monster, a wraith, and a resurrected princess of a bygone kingdom. I swear if she gets someone from my world involved in this then I'm gonna lose it_" I decided to take a walk near the market district in Gainos to help calm down.

That was when I heard a voice I haven't heard for almost 2 months yell, "LET GO OF ME YOU CREEPS!" I went to where I heard that voice to find two men harassing what look like Yuki with everything down to the her usual shirt and pants attire which made me think, "_How on Earth did…no it must some kind of counterpart like in that anime my dad was a fan of… what was it called…Fairy something?_" That was when one of the men said, "Come on cutie its two of us and only one of you so just play along and we promise not to do too much to you once we decide that were done with you".

I've run into guys like these back in Shibuya, there no better than some lowlife that have more balls than brains, which means that I can handle these bakas even with my arm being busted. So I walked up behind one of them, picked up a nearby 2X4 and said as I knocked one of them out, "Your right about one thing, its two of us against one of you".

**Will POV ends**

The other so called "baka" turned around to see that his pal was knocked unconscious by some random guy with a broken arm. He then yelled, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" With that Will gave the "baka" the finger as he answered, "Someone who isn't a big enough dumbass to turn my back on a real threat" He stood in confusion until the woman he left unintended kicked him in the manhood and then continued to trample him as he lied on the ground yelling, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME YOU ECCHI!" The site of it alone could even turn Will into a masochist if it wasn't some lowlife she's trampling which made him think, "_With the way she's handling this that has to be Yuki. But the one thing I don't understand is how THE FUCK DID SHE GET __HERE_". Once she was done she turned to Will with a confused look and says, "Have we met bef…wait, Will is that you?" He nodded his head which caused her to start crying as she tackled him yelling, "WILL!" she started to mention how she missed him and that she doesn't know where they are or how she got there. It took a while for Will to calm her down so he could explain everything by the time he finished they were at the Grand Cathedral were Sigui agreed to let her stay as a cloistered sister until he could get a more permanent sleeping arrangements set up for her with Ymir. By the end of the day Will just couldn't believe what happened and thought, "_Well this day was weird. I was thinking about Yuki and there she is. What's next? I'm gonna think of a nice bed to sleep in and it's suddenly gonna appear_" He ended up having to "eat his words" when he entered the room he and Ymir were made to share since day one. It wasn't exactly a bed but a hammock set up at the end of the bed with a pillow and blanket on it. Ymir decided to make an excuse to hide her natural concern which was, "If you sleep on the floor any longer your gonna end up with back problems which means your gonna have trouble paying me back if I don't do this". Will couldn't help but admit that it was better than sleeping on the floor for the next three years.

**Meanwhile in the Swamp Witches castle**

The Swamp Witch ordered two men into her chamber to discuss the current situation regarding Will. The first appeared to be a human in black steel plated armor and a templar knight themed mask while the other man was a swamp goblin dressed in a tux that he obviously found irritating. The human was the first to say, "You summoned us Mistress". She responded in her usual tone, "Of course Knight and I see that you brought Baroque as requested".

Knight asked, "Is it about the man Liliana entertained recently?" she answered, "Yes, Melona is already in Gainos to keep in eye on him but I want you and Baroque to test him from time to time when he leaves the city. And if possible bring him to me alive. He's crucial for my plan as well as our deal Knight". He kneeled down toward the talking embers of the Swamp Witch and answered, "Of course Mistress, I will not fail you for such reasons and more". With that they left to fulfill the task given to them while remaining unaware of the Swamp Witches true intentions for Will.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Demon and A Weapon?

It was about another month since Will's encounter with Yuki in Gainos's marketplace. He finally had the chance to get a new lead on Anne's whereabouts in Zanef. Its a merchant city on the eastern coast of the continent with a unique resemblance to Venice and his lead would bring him to one of the gondoliers working in the city that started working around his return from the Swamp lands. Will and Nyx soon entered the city while testing the new transport Ymir developed to get there. Once there they asked for this woman and were led to a home at the corner of town and they were greeted by a man who seemed suspicious to Will's standards. He led them in and told them his wife will be returning shortly.

**Will's POV**

This guy just had a strange aura around him; he was just to calm about letting us in, I can't describe him beyond his teal hair for some reason, and there was some kind of aura about him that screams that he isn't some average husband to a former warrior turned gondolier. That's when he asked, "So what is it that you want to talk to her about? If it involves her joining Queen's Army. I will not allow you to force her into that life". I just couldn't help but feel tense around him for some reason but I had to answer, "We're not recruiters so don't worry about it especially since she found a good job" then I stated stated towards him "and a reason to stay". I explained my reason for wanting to talk to his wife about her and how she could've been involved with involved Anne some time ago. He chuckled as he answered, "And you think she would what: put your story about this Anne and hers together. Sorry but my dear Aldra lost her memories when I found her and they haven't come back to her yet" I managed to figure out this guy as he continued "So why should I leave her to enter back into a life that is best forgotten especially what happened to her". I convinced Nyx to take a little stroll through town before I continued by saying, "I never mentioned that her name is Aldra and if she had amnesia why would you know about her past". He just chuckled some more before he asked, "Then what do you think that would mean, boy?" I answered, "It would mean that your someone who wouldn't want her to go out looking for her sister. Someone who might have caused her condition in the first place right sir, or should I call you Delmore. I'm just wandering how a dead demon is right here in front of me". He just started laughing as he said, "That would be a long story but I don't mind entertaining you with it". That's when he explained it all to me about how it happened in Hinomoto.

Apparently he was resurrected by a group of corrupt officials there that had decided to use Aldra as a replacement for their current emperor by merging him with her. Since she was going there to look for her sister they decided to take advantage of the situation and grabbed her when they got the chance. Fortunately their plan failed and Tomoe supposedly banished him but he ended up merging with a fresh corpse instead; restored all vitals, made as though the body was never a corpse to begin with, and the rest was pure patience for his opportunity to be with Aldra again. At least this explains that strange aura he had but I can't believe what was going on here; me of all people here having a conversation with a demon. While I was thinking of what could possibly next he continues by saying, "So I'm gonna make you an offer; I'll tell you what you want to know about her, you'll leave, and I will never hear a word about you and anything involving my dear Aldra again even if it means that she will never know about her sister being found by you"

"You mean that Anne is her sister".

"I did not say such a thing".

"And you will agree with that if I accept your offer".

"That's correct".

"And If I say no?"

"Then I want you and your company to leave Zanef before tomorrow morning".

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't do threats"

"And I don't like taking orders from demon scum like you"

"Like I would stoop so low as to spare some pathetic majin of a deserved fate"

"And yet you would marry one"

"My beloved Aldra is above such standards"

... ... "_Hypocrite_"

The argument went on for what felt like hours until Nyx came back from her stroll. I decided to joke with him by asking for his name and that's when he answered, "Its Atlas. Now would you kindly get out of my house". I told him that we would come back tomorrow to finish the conversation.

**POV**** Ends**

It was around the time that Will and Delmore's conversation when a small group of bandits laid waiting outside Zanef when they were approached by Knight. He said to them, "You understand your assignment. Bring the Heroic Thug to me alive and anyone else he's with will be up to you". The leader of the bandits, Fraser, steps forward and says, "It will be nice to give that albino elf a little payback after what he did to us". One of the other of the bandits said, "I hope that stupid dwarf is with him. I would enjoy making her pay us back the humiliation and coin we wasted with her". Then another one yelled, "Figures you bring her up with your lolicon issues Biff. I hoping that Inquisitor is with, I wouldn't mind giving her a chance to worship something better than God". He yells back, "Can it Breckin, no one wants to hear an ego that's bigger than their dick, and for the last time I'm not a lolicon! A dwarf's appearance and age are drastically different" Another one yelled, "Yeah, Biff is actually into Ba-chans!"

"ENOUGH!" Knight yelled to help them focus on what he was trying to tell them, "First of all that boy isn't some albino elf. He's actually a majin, a being born from the union of human and demon which means the ass kicking you guys got wasn't as humiliating as you thought, it was a disgrace. But I can offer each of you a little something that should help you fight this abomination, a gift if you will".

Fraser demanded to know what kind of gift so he answered, "I will show you but first hand me your claymore" . He handed his weapon to knight thinking of how his goons outnumbered him. With the claymore in his possession Knight revealed to them what first appears to be a small and glowing wizard stone, he placed it on the pommel and it started to fuse with the it until the claymore was completely transformed into a demonic blade. As he returned the weapon to its owner he said, "I give you Muramasa's Will". One's it was given to Fraser his eyes soon became lifeless and then replaced by bloodlust. "I need to hear it" he mumbled as turned towards his men, "I need to hear the song. I need to make out the words" he finally yelled, "I NEED TO HEAR IT!"

As Fraser began to slaughter his men Knight said to himself, "I guess my gift was too much for him" he then focused his attention to a nearby tree as he says, "Your going to stick to the sidelines on this one Baroque". He stepped out from behind the tree as he answered, "No women to break especially when a demon like you is in charge of these things".

Knight simply chuckled as he said, "I just find the ideas of how mortals can justify such actions towards each other to be too dull, so why not something to give their actions a little extra kick and entertainment. That claymore will now drive any mere mortal into madness and only those that I deem worthy are immune to this madness".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meeting My Enemy! Nyx's Gift?!

Fraser stood among corpses of his fellow bandits soaked head to toe in blood muttering about how he still can't hear the song clearly enough. That was when Knight told him, "If you want to hear the song more clearly than I'll offer you a new deal. Go into Zanef, find and kill the majin, and I will make it so the song is as easy to hear as church bells". Fraser just stood there nodding his head in agreement with a blood thirsty grin on his face.

**Back in Zanef**

Delmore, A.K.A Atlas, pointed Will and Nyx to an inn/tavern he owned in town so they would at least have a place to stay for the night. Will's plan was to rest up and try again to at least get something more clear out of him. By the time they got to the inn Fraser was wondering through the town looking for them as he kept muttering, "kill the majin".

It was late as they walked to their rooms. "I'm just glad we were given separate rooms" Will said as they were in front of the doors to their rooms, "I've already got the guards at the Queen's Palace gossiping about Ymir and me in a relationship. The last thing I need is to have you become another victim of their little fantasies. Well, goodnight Nyx" from there, they went into their rooms and went to sleep.

**Later that**** night**

Fraser soon came to the inn they were sleeping in and looked around for someone who could tell him where he would find them trying to keep a sane look on his face. He spotted a man that he recognized as the innkeeper, approached him, and asked, "I'm looking for someone; he's a tall man with red eyes, pale skin, pointed ears. You've seen him?" He refused to tell him until the edge of his blade was mere millimeters away from his throat which loosened the innkeeper's tongue, "Look he and a women checked in here about three hours ago and t-t-they got separate rooms on the next floor at the end of the hall. Please don't do anything to the other guests".

"Don't worry as long as they stay out of it they won't have to die. _And I will be able to hear the song clearly_". He slowly walked down the hallway towards the room with the floorboards making an eerie noise with every step he took until he reached the door to Will's room. That's when he muttered, "I found you majin" before he kicked down the and was greeted by something he didn't expect, a fireball to the face. That's when she said, "So that's why Will-chan traded rooms with me". That's when Will got behind Fraser; putting his arms underneath his, moving them to be behind his neck, and locked his hands together to keep him restrained. "Fraser" Will said in a humorous tone, "Its been a while and I still see you have shit for brains but I gotta say that look in your eyes is new. I didn't know serial killer is a new theme for bandits. Does that mean that you were gonna cut off my head and rape my lifeless body while its still warm?" his tone then changed from humorous to serious as he continued, "But that ain't gonna happen. Because now you're going to tell me who was stupid enough to send one of Risty's rejects after me, especially the one that I could beat with both hands tied behind my back". That was when he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "That won't be necessary boy"

**Will**** POV**

That's when I first met him. He then introduced himself in his own fashion, "I'm Knight, and that bandit was under my employ but that has been proven to be my first mistake when the Swamp Witch gave me the task of testing you".

"Testing me? He looks he was ready to kill me right after a massacre"

"He did kill a few guardsmen and his own bandit clan before finding you in Delmore's little place of business. It was a clever choice with all the gossip that can be..."

"He killed WHAT!?"

"His entire bandit clan. All for a song he has in his head".

"So what? He did it to get it out".

"To hear it as clearly as a church bell, as for the reason why you should look at his claymore, and since he failed to properly test you" that's when I noticed the longsword he had as he reached for it, "Then I must test you myself but first". He walked forward towards forcing me to pick one of two choices; either use Fraser as a shield or let go of him and risk being tag teamed. But before I could make my choice he added, "Fraser, you know the conditions of are agreement if you failed". He started struggling to break free from my hold when he heard those words muttering how he can't die until he can make out the words even if it meant killing him. He ended up leaving me no choice but to let go and watch him charge Knight head on.

**Will POV**** Ends**

The hallway left them with little room to maneuver as Fraser was about use his weapon like a lance but Knight changed the direction so it would run straight into the wall to his right giving him an opening to strike a lethal blow to the neck leaving Fraser's body to drop to the floor. Knight just stood mocking Fraser's death by saying, "The only good thing about hiring bandits is that they're expendable all the way down to the last man" he noticed the look on Will's face and added, "I'm sorry, does seeing me treat this lifeless body like the piece of trash it is, angers you". Will answered as he popped his knuckles, "I'm not angry. I'm pissed" He charged head-on aiming for his mask when Knight used the pommel of his sword to knock the wind out of him. Knight asked him, "Did you actually think that you fight me bareheaded?" He didn't even bother to spit in his direction as he added, "its pathetic especially from someone she has taken an interest in... I know you're listening witch so there is no need to hide in that room like some scared servant girl".

That was when Nyx stepped outside from the room with whatever courage she had slipping away as she saw Will on the ground trying to catch his breath. Knight put his sword away as he stepped towards her with a look of curiosity in his eyes as he asked, "So you are the Master of Flame. It is interesting that there is still someone capable of using magic in this world after so many generations past her time among the living". "Her time?" She asked as Knight got closer before he answered, "The Swamp Witch. The only other form of magic still practiced is the churches so called Holy Poses but they haven't recognized it as white magic for quite some time" Nyx tried to keep her distance until she was trapped at the end of the hall. He asked "What's the matter? You once burned down an entire village without even the slightest regard to consequence and yet here you are scared to the point of wetting yourself" he was about arms length from her when he placed his right hand on her head.

It was pure silence for a few minutes before he said, "I see... he broke you. Ruined your gift so that you could rely on him to use your powers alone but... those bracers... they act as the substitute" she was in complete shocked as Knight was somehow able to read her thoughts and memories like a book as he continued, "it would be such a waste... you seemed to be even more frightened by this. Do not worry as my name implies I must show some degree of chivalry so I shall give you a gift far different from the one bestowed to Fraser _and it might serve for more interesting entertainment_". Nyx was even more terrified of what this gift but then she started to feel different like something kept locked away inside her was free and was making her even stronger and then an incantation entered her mind,

"_Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono_  
_ Chi no nagare yori akaki mono_  
_ Toki no nagare ni umoreshi_  
_ Idainaru nanji no na ni oite_  
_ Ware koko ni yami ni chikawan_  
_ Warera ga mae ni tachi fusagarishi_  
_ Subete no orokanaru mono ni_  
_ Ware to nanji ga chikara mote_  
_ Hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o_"

all she could tell was that it was for some kind of spell and that it was very powerful. That was when Knight said, "this spell is not from this world so be careful when using it" he then took his hand of her head and turn his head towards Will as he continued, "and as for your friend... I was told to keep him alive and I don't think he's ready for whatever the Swamp Witch has planned so I leave him for now" and like that he just walked away.

**Outside Zanef an hour**** later**

Knight's explanation left Baroque dumbstruck before he asked, "Why did you do that? Teaching a women like that a spell you picked up from traveling to other worlds especially one that draws on the power of a ma-ō. So tell me, HAVE YOU'VE GONE AND LOST IT OR HAS YOUR NATURE AS A DEMON DROVE YOU TO SUCH EXTREMES!"

"Neither" he answered before he continued, "I saw her memories, her life, her endeavors, and more importantly...her pain. People like her only desire such power for two different reasons; to right the wrongs in their lives or to make the ones they responsible for their pain pay for their actions. This will be a chance for me to conduct a unique test for both the Esterly and her".

It was soon morning and Will had some new questions for Delmore.

* * *

Hollow: Nyx are you alright

Nyx: I'm fine but Will-chan are you...

Will: I'm fine but talking about adding insult to injury. So what did he do to you.

Nyx: *face turns light pink* I'm... not sure but... I feel... different.

Will: Different how

*Knight watching from a distance*: Thank you all for reading this chapter of Where's Anne? Leave your thoughts and reviews with them and hopefully you'll continue to stay out of my way next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Power, The Promise, and The Pose?

After Will's investigation was done in Zanef they returned to Gainos with both of them were shook up. Ymir waited for them in her room somehow knowing that something transpired so out concerned she asked, "what happened to you two". Nyx was worried about how Knight was able to read her thoughts the way he did while Will was shook up over something else as they explained what happened.

**Flashback starts: the following morning after the encounter with Knight**

Delmore came once he got word about what happened and began to ask Will what happened. After he gave him the details, Delmore asked Will to follow him into one of the rooms so he can tell him his thoughts without alerting the other guests or regulars. He seemed almost puzzled by the Knight as he said, "This Knight, he's clearly a demon but... I was one of the cornerstones in the Netherworld and I have never even heard of him or his methods. I did hear that there are people who actually come here from other worlds besides the Demon's Gate that connects this world to the Netherworld". Will thought that he could relate since he wasn't from this world but there was something that puzzled him so he asked, "Then what, is there actually something that can connect these worlds together, like a gate or something?" He answered, "Yes, it was made long ago in what's left of a long-forgotten kingdom. It works by siphoning excess energy that is made by the Demon's Gate". Will had a bad feeling about its location if it needed energy made by Demon's Gate so he added, "You don't mean..." "Yes" he interrupted knowing what the question will be, "It will be most likely found somewhere at the heart of the Swamplands". Will was about to leave the room when he adds, "And since your made sure my place didn't get destroyed then I should give you the information you want for free. She's..."

**Flashback**** ends**

After hearing their explanation Ymir said, "So that's what happened. First you tell me that Delmore somehow managed to avoid getting sent back to the Netherworld, then this Knight shows up and attacks you, and not only did he not take you with him he also did something to Nyx" she then looked at Nyx very carefully as she was trying to figure out what exactly did he do to her before he told her, "Give me your bracers" she wasn't sure why she would ask that but she did as she asked only to be told to create a fireball the way she always did but she just said, "but Ymir-sama I..." she just asked her to try to make sure what Knight did her is what she thinks it is. Not knowing what it will accomplish she did as she was told and snapped her fingers.

_Meanwhile further down the hall_

A pair guards that usually patrol that part of the palace where in a bit of heated discussion over one of the latest fantasies that one of them thought of.

"For the love of God Myra will you stop it with these fantasies about Will" she demanded, "We are proud soldiers of the Queen's Army not a bunch of gossiping tavern wenches". Myra tried to convince by saying in a sarcastic tone, "And we're stuck on the best patrol anyone in The Thundercloud Queen's most glorious army could ever been assigned to".

While she wanted to argue she had to admit that Myra had a good point. Gainos has a barrier that kept the Swamp Witch's army from getting as much as a few meters to the only bridge into the city and no one had attempted to attack the Queen's Palace since The Funikura Incident a few months ago. This Myra along with some of the other soldiers would have more free time.

Myra continued, "I just think the thing between Will and Elena is simple tsundere and they could make the cutest..."

"last week it was Will and that sister, Yuki. The week before that it was him and Sigi-sama, then Nyx the week before that, her majesty before that, and finally the iro... I mean Steel Strategist, Ymir-sama, for the 1st month we were stationed here".

"Yeah right Lily" Myra said as she pointed out, "Your just saying that because you have a crush on..." she was interrupted when heard an explosion coming from further down the hall. They rushed there to find the door sticking out of the opposing wall and the room looked like an experiment gone bad; the hammock along with half of the bed was destroyed, Nyx was unconscious to left of where the door used to be, and they first thought was someone near the center of it with severe burn marks on there back like he was facing away from the explosion lying on the ground. It took them a moment to recognize the man before they yelled, "WILL!".

**Will POV**

All I remembered was that the fireball Nyx made was too unstable and powerful and then I woke up on the bed in what appears to be on of the rooms in the Grand Cathedral. From the more luxurious appearance of it I say that it had to be the priest's room or someone else of importance. That's when one of the nuns entered the room; I didn't recognize her at first but when I saw the dark brown eyes starting to shed tears and the fact she punched me off the bed for making her worry made one name come to mind, Yuki. I asked why the punch and she answered, "Because you always have to make me worry. Ever since you started fighting in middle school you always had to risk your own health whether it is just to beat some one up or just...just"

I know she was remembering what happened to her older brother; he always looked out for her and taught me everything I know about street fighting. He was one of the best but had a tendency of being a vigilante when comes to things that the police were never around for or turn a blind eye to. He ended being killed by a Yakuza that was trying to take advantage of a high school student. Ever since then I had to make sure she was safe, made sure she had a shoulder to cry on, and call me crazy but I think of her as the closest thing that I have to sister.

The thought of it made me hold her in my arms so she could let out all the tears as I tell her, "Don't worry, I'm not going to just let myself die. I'll just get stronger, I'll make sure that you won't have a cry, and once I find Anne fulfill my promise to her I'll get us back home". The scene was shortly ended once I noticed the custom tonfas she was carrying and asked with a gulp, "Yuki why do you have those". She gave a slight giggle as she answered, "That's right, I got caught up about what earlier that I forgot what I was going to tell" she took a few steps back, took out her tonfas, and said, "Your looking at a new Yuki, Inquisitor-in-Training"

**Will POV Ends**

His jaw dropped at the very thought of her being both an Inquisitor and someone that would use Holy Poses. She closed his mouth before saying, "I've already mastered one of the Holy Pose"

"Which one?"

"Healing" as she went on about her training Will's jaw once again dropped at the thought that she would perform these poses and more importantly that she would use one of her tonfas for such a thing before he remembered something. He stopped her and asked, "Just one question. You know about what happened earlier today so is the reason why I'm not lying face down while someone is checking on my wounds is" he then made a loud gulp before he continued, "I mean did you...did-you...use a Holy Pose on me?" She answered, "since you were brought to me for help four hours ago then..." nodded her head like she didn't do anything bad which caused Will to faint. She had to lay back on the bed so he could rest and soon left the room. She then heard a familiar "How is he doing Sister Yuki" she turned toward where the voice came from to see Sigui walking towards. She answered, "He woke up a little while ago but he was shocked about hearing me becoming an Inquisitor and...fainted"

"It is to be expected given how you contributed to his recovery"

"I hope he'll understand why I'm doing this?"

"I'm sure he'll understand why you chose this path"

"Of course. Thank you sensei"

While Yuki left to continue her training under Sigui, Will dreamt about what Delmore said,

"_She's alive and posing as an heir to one of the Nobles that refused the Queen's order to disband the nobility, the Kreutz_ _I believe_._ One day their son died from mysterious circumstances but after a strange was taking into the estate their dead son is seen alive and well. It's obvious there having the girl dress up like a boy so she could be their heir. And I wouldn't suggest going after her right away; right before I was going to kill her a bright light appeared and she vanished along with it and given her age she might not even remember you or her trip so just focus on running errands for your precious Thundercloud Queen, beware of the Swamp Witch along with her so-called Commander, and more importantly be careful with Knight. I have a feeling that he has been to countless worlds and picked up techniques from each one which makes him a dangerous enemy and a powerful demon"._

He wasn't sure why Delmore would tell him this but his reason was simply because the Swamp Witch threatens Aldra as much as anything else in this world.

* * *

*Yuki practicing Holy Pose: Worship*

Sigui: your legs are not spread wide enough. The pose can only be at its best

*Yuki manages to spread her legs wider*

Sigui: Good now to the next one. The Holy Pose: Fear.

Hollow:_Why am I even hear? Right her training and the announcement_. Well, Will finally gets a solid lead but given the situation his search is put on hold until he is ready for whatever lies ahead. Will he be able to fulfill his promises to both Anne and Yuki or will Knight defeat him for the Swamp Witch's plan? WE WON'T KNOW UNLESS THEY FIGHT!

Narrator: Thank you all for reading this chapter of Where's Anne? Please leave your thoughts and reviews with us and we hope see you for what happens next.


	16. Author's Message

I originally want to go further but new ideas show up faster than I could put them down. I got a new idea lined up so until it comes out. Thank You for allowing a writer the best experience he could have with his stories, for them to be read.


	17. Character's Response to Author's Note

*Hollow tied to a chair*: come one Ymir no need to do anything crazy

Ymir: This coming from someone who cut our story short because of writer's block

Will: I finally figure out where Anne is and I can't even see her

Hollow: Look I'll try to work on something okay

Will: you heard the man, the story will continue


	18. Chapter 16

**DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK.** *deep breath* so he knows how to find Anne, what will happen until their long awaited reunion

* * *

Chapter 16

The sound of weapons clashing can be heard as Yuki got closer to the throne getting louder and louder with each step. Once she entered the throne she could see the Thundercloud Queen sitting on her throne while two figures fought in front her; one them was the Leader of the Fang Elina wielding her newly forged long bladed spear and the other was wearing plated armor with the warrior's identity concealed within a helmet with a Wizard Stone embedded in the center of the breastplate wielding what appears to be a katana blade with another one still in its scabbard. Both stopped for a moment to get their second wind when Elina spoke, "So that stupid dwarf's little stray has gotten better but I won't lose to some vulgar commoner" the warrior mocked her by saying, "I learned a lot in the past year. So why don't you just surrender like a nice little kitty and you could have your afternoon sardines and manicure" this only angered her as the two soon continued their fight as they continued to be an even match for each other until Elina began to keep her distance. She soon moves her hand up until it is at the breaks to create what looks like a segmented blade held together by a thin yet strong wire.

It then starts to move almost on its own trying to wrap around her opponent until she is finally able bind everything from the waist up except his left arm. With one arm free he tried to reach for his spare katana when Elina stops him right before he could draw it with her claw with the look in eyes that show just how much she wants to toy with him when Claudette said, "That's enough Elina". With her command the segmented blade unwrapped itself from him in way that almost made it seem alive before it came back together. Claudette then turned her head towards the warrior and said, "You've improved greatly over the year to make Elina resort to those techniques Will". That's when he removed his helmet revealing a scar that went vertically across his left eye as he said, "You praise me with such words your majesty. _It's bad enough that I had to be the lab rat for it"_. Feeling flattered by his answer she said "Why don't go take the rest of the day off, think of it as an award for your fast improvement". He noticed Yuki as he left the throne room with his helmet still in his hand and asked her, "Any word?" she followed him out as he answered, "There was a survivor from the attack on Kreutz Margraviate and its supposedly her but…"

"But what?"

"The last sighting of her was in the Elven Forest where the Fang encountered a Forest Elf but I thought they were wiped out".

"Then there was survivor or someone that wasn't there during the attack"

"But…"

"Don't worry, I can guess who it was and she's one of the strongest warriors on the continent with a thousand years under her belt." They continued walking through the palace until they reached Ymir's lab when Will said, "Just get back to the Cathedral and focus on your own training and I'll handle the rest". He then entered the lab as she went back to the Grand Cathedral with worried look on her face. Ymir was just finishing the design of a new armor when she noticed Will was behind her when he said, "You know I still can't get used to your new outfit". Her outfit; consisting of a black corset with a pair of suspenders, a red plaid skirt with black frills, and black garter underneath, it has a skull motif, along red and black striped sleeves, and two gauntlets with blades attached at the wrists paired with black plate boots.

She answered, "Well I had to do something about my wardrobe after saving you from Claudette cost me my old ax".

"And now you're bound by your people's honor to obey and now I can barely tell the difference between your front and your…" that was when she hit Will on the head with one of her new small black axes yelling, "WOULD YOU STOP BRINGING UP MY CHEST!"

"As soon as you stop hitting me Flatty Queen of Flatland"

"This coming from a childish ecchi that's supposed to turn nineteen in a month"

"Your one to talk, with the temper tantrums you whenever I eat the last stake"

"YOU EAT AT LEAST FIVE TIMES AS MUCH AS I DO!"

"I'M TWICE AS TALL AS YOU!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T STARE AT OTHER GIRLS YOU BIG ECCHI!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T THROW A FIT WHEN SOMEONE IN THE PALACE REFERS TO ME AS THE IRON STRATEGIST!"

Their argument was interrupted when one of the guards yelled through the door, "IS IT TROUBLE IN PARADISE FOR THE NEWLYWEDS STILL".

Will and Ymir started to blush before they yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Out of panic of being an outlet for their argument she looked around to notice a nearby soldier she recognized and added, "And first lieutenant Lilith is here to see you Ymir-sama"

**Will POV**

Lilith, or Lily for short, was a woman with, red hair, light brown eyes, and an average body for a soldier in the Queen's Army with a tan that shows her past. She was the oldest of five daughters who had to help look after her family when her mom went missing and her father became too sick to work on their family's farm. In the hopes of getting extra money to help her family she became a trident specialist in the military.

Her reason for seeing Ymir-san had to do with the fact that soldiers started to go missing on patrols outside the city, mainly on the roads, with the latest being Myra; light blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, well toned, the type of tan that shows that she's from a wealthy family, and one cup size larger than the average soldier in her majesty's "all-women" military.

She tried to get Claudette's approval but she said, "Our priority is to put down the rebellion taking place not to waste resources looking for soldiers that are likely dead or deserted".

Ymir-san looked at me and said, "You heard her, their missing so go with Lily and look for them" the way she said it made it sound like a punishment then an assignment but since I still owe her some money I don't get a say in this.

**POV Ends**

They soon left with equipment and supplies in case it takes from a few days to a couple of months Will leading her to what at first seems to be the middle of nowhere before she asks, "What's with the detour Will?" He answered, "Just wait until after we get past the next hill" then pulled out a large hooded cloak before he added, "but this on first, be careful with your weapon and most importantly if you ever want to talk to me about anything, you'll have whisper it" she did as he said and put on the cloak which covered enough of her body to hide that she was a woman. Once they got past the hill she saw what seemed like a bazaar and as they got closer she saw goblins of different shapes and sizes with people there as both customers and merchandise. She whispered to him, "What is this place?" He answered, "The best name for this place is The Human Bazaar. Most swamp goblins you see around here deal in the slave trade; either as trainers, inventing tools of the trade, or sellers of their so called merchandise. Normally they get their slaves from people forced to sell their loved ones to pay off their debt but I'll bet the money I owe Ymir that there are some that still do kidnapping. So if you recognize any of the people for sale here that have gone missing, just tap my helmet".

They kept going seeing not only humans on sell but elves along with hybrids of different races until they came across a kiosk that was selling slaves along with rare and exotic animals. The goblin running the shop was slightly shorter and it was obvious that he kept himself in good shape. Lily recognized what seemed like a young girl with short brown hair and matching eyes. She was actually seventeen years old with a petite figure and was as naked as the day she was born; her eyes looked as empty as she asked with the sound of despair, "Are you going to be my new master? I will do whatever pleases you master". After she pointed her out Will walked towards it saying, "I thought you only sell exotic pets Kanta" the goblin he referred to started laughing as he said, "I never said what I sell Will, I just happened to run out of slaves before you showed up" he then looked over to Lily and said, "you couldn't come up with a better disguise if you planned on selling her"

"She isn't for sell but mind telling me about her"

"Not bad huh? I didn't expect a master of our trade to come out of retirement but people like him can't seem to get away from it"

"Who exactly?"

"Baroque, the guy was an all-around type with the business. He retired after he taught Dogura everything he knows. "I'm still surprised he came out of retirement but someone like that can't help but find the type of women he wants to keep"

"Wants to keep?"

"The type of slave he usually trains requires certain methods. Those he didn't enjoy taming are sold while he keeps the ones that are harder for him to break as a trophy and to use for whatever he wants".

"You mean he turns them into…"

"That's right, his choice of slaves are also the ones that those sick bastards enjoy the most, sex slaves" he just nodded his head proving Will was right and cause Lily's face turns from hope of finding Myra to one of sheer terror of what could be happening to her since she failed to report in two days ago.

* * *

Hollow: the next chapter is gonna be tough for someone of my experience. _And I know who might be more helpful _*regretful sigh*

Nyx: Hollow-sama...

Hollow: don't worry Nyx I'm going to mention what you were doing all this time.

Baroque *with a bound and naked Myra at his side*:*sinister smile on his face* Hope you enjoy this chapter of Where's Anne? Leave your thoughts and reviews with them and please stick around for the fun *using his hands to tease Myra's body* right Myra

Myra: I *restrained moan* won't *back arches* let you...win *let's out a loud moan*


End file.
